The Worst Date
by Mrs.CaptainJack
Summary: Jack shows up on Lizzie's doorstep one day and asks her out on a date. What will happen? Post AWE. SPARRABETH! R&R, please.


_**Definitely a favorite. I loved putting all of the jokes in here.**_

--

**Disclaimer: **Apparently, Jack and Lizzie are owned by someone named Disney, whoever they are.

--

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Elizabeth growled at herself, brushing her hair in front of her mirror with more force than she would normally. She grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair in a ponytail. After tying the back of the dress she had finally chosen after the last hour of raiding her wardrobe, she slipped on her shoes and headed for the door.

Walking towards the docks, Elizabeth began to talk to herself, "Just for an hour or two, then leave... Catch up a bit, maybe have a couple of drinks... no, no drinks! Strictly food! And don't get too personal while catching up... you don't want to seem too friendly... you know how he is... "

She was at the docks now. She stopped. The _Black Pearl_ was at the very end. Plenty of time to mentally prepare herself some more. She began to walk, ignoring the staring eyes of the sailors watching her. "Don't look him in the eyes, you might get lost... and don't sit too close, in case he decides to try something... but, he won't try anything... I mean, he _is_ a pirate, but he's Jack... "

There it was. The _Black Pearl_. Memories flooded through her mind like a hurricane. Wonderful memories... and this was a _really_ bad idea. "No," Elizabeth said to herself, turning to go back home, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no-" "Don't get cold feet _now_, Lizzie," she heard Jack say behind her. She whirled and faced him. _'Oh, bad idea,'_ she scolded herself, _'bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, Elizabeth-'_ She froze. He was reaching for her face. What was he doing? He touched her chin and... closed her mouth. It had been open? When did that happen?

"Sorry, love, but I was afraid that a fly might decide to go in there and examine your teeth," Jack teased. Elizabeth stood there like an idiot, speechless. He linked arms with her and led her up the gangplank. _'No,'_ she ordered herself, _'no, no, no, no-'_ She started to pull away and walk back down. "Oh, no you don't," Jack insisted, "come on, you need this and you know it. Besides, you promised."

It was true. Elizabeth knew she had, but she'd only promised because she didn't realize what she was promising. Jack had now managed to get her to go as far as the deck. Her shoes hit the faded gray wood. There was no one on board, just as he'd said, so they were alone. The sun was setting behind the horizon as he directed her to his cabin.

Jack went to open the door, but, before he could open it, Elizabeth stifled, "Jack, wait!" He sighed and assured her, "Lizzie, I swear on every drop of rum I've consumed that nothing will happen."  
"O-okay-"  
"Unless you want something to happen-"  
"Jack-"  
"Savvy."

_Elizabeth flipped to the next page of the book she was reading, crossing one leg over the other. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Almost certain that she'd imagined it because she hadn't had a visitor_ ever_, she ignored it and continued to read. Then, there was a second knock. Confused, she put down her book and opened the door._

_"Come on, let's go," Captain Jack Sparrow commanded, motioning for Elizabeth to follow him down the road. "Jack!" she called, remaining in the doorway, "What in the world are you doing?" He groaned and walked back over to her.  
"I'm taking you to the_ Pearl_. Let's go!" He started to leave again.  
"What's going on? You see me for the first time in over a year, and I don't even her a 'hello'?"  
He sighed and came back. "Forgive me," he cleared his throat, "Hello... now, let's go!" He turned.  
"Jack-"  
"I'm taking you out. You need it. You're going on a date."  
"A date?"  
"Dinner."  
"With who?"  
"... me." He flashed her a gold-toothed grin.  
"I'm_ married_."  
He frowned. "You know, Lizzie, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't bring up your being married until I mentioned that_ I_ was your date."  
"That's not true."  
"Is it not?"  
"What's the catch, Jack? What do_ you_ get from this?"  
"I get better sleep at night, knowing that I wasn't the one who let a pretty girl like yourself go to waste in this house."  
She folded her arms. "Is_ that_ all?"  
"Look, no one's on the _Pearl_. It'll be just you and me. I swear not to try anything... although, you should know me better than that."  
"So... you just want to take me out?"  
"No strings attached." A devilish smile.  
A death glare.  
"I mean that in a good way."_

_Well, what was the harm? Like she'd said herself, she hadn't seen him in over a year. And he was an old... friend... acquaintance. He was right, too. She needed to get out. She hadn't treated herself to a night out since Will had left. And nothing would happen, so she wouldn't be betraying him... but, she could never promise that she wouldn't be tempted to..._ 'What are you thinking?'_ she silently screamed at herself,_ 'This is a horrible idea! No! Say no! No! No! N-'

_"Alright, Jack. I'll meet you on the_ Pearl_ in an hour," Elizabeth said. "Promise?" the pirate asked.  
"Promise."_

There was a tablecloth laid over Jack's desk, with a candle in the center. Two chairs were on either side, two bottles of rum sitting on the desk. No plates. No food. Just candlelight and drinks. _'Oh, god,'_ Elizabeth asked herself, _'what am I doing here? This is insane!'_ She had to get out of there! This was wrong!

Arms still linked, Jack pulled Elizabeth towards the lovely setup. _'No,'_ she knew, _'no, no, no, no! Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!'_ She tried to yank her arm away, lying, "I have to go! I left the stove on!" He held onto her arm, refusing, "No, you don't. Nice try," he was too strong for her, "I don't see why you're so afraid, love."  
"I am _not_ afraid!" She continued to struggle.  
"Then, what's the bloody problem?"  
"This is wrong!"  
"Nothing bad will happen... or _good_, for that matter. Now, sit!"

Jack pushed Elizabeth onto one of the chairs. She attempted to get up, but he held her down with his hands on her shoulders. Gritting her teeth at him, she demanded, "Let me go!" He ignored her and brought something out of his coat. Shackles. She gasped, "You wouldn't!"  
"Actually," he cuffed her wrist to the chair, "I _would_."  
"I could run away and drag the chair with me."  
"But you won't," he sat down in his own chair, "because, deep down inside, you really want to be here."

Elizabeth pouted and grabbed one of the bottles off of the desk, chugging down some rum. Jack grinned at her and had some of his own. Finishing half of the bottle, she slammed it on the desk and spat, "I hate you!" He set his down nicely and argued, "No, you don't."  
"Yes, I do!"  
"You know you love me."  
She scoffed, "I do _not_!"  
"It's very attractive when you blush."

Elizabeth knew her cheeks were red. She had felt them grow warm when Jack had said "love". _'He's such a...'_ she told herself, _'... such a... a... pirate!'_ "You might as well start talking now," he suggested, "the crew will be back here in an hour or so."  
"I don't want to talk." She looked away.  
"Yes, you do, Lizzie. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me what's on your mind."  
"I hate you," she mumbled.  
"No, you don't."  
"Well, I don't _love_ you either!"  
"Fair enough. I'm not too fond of _you_, myself."  
"Then, why did you ask me to come here?" She crossed her arms as best she could with her shackled wrist.  
"... because... I felt sorry for you."  
"... why?"  
"Come on, love, you can't tell me that waiting for poor Will is the most exciting thing you've ever done in your life."

That did it. Elizabeth poured her heart out then an there. Everything that was bottled up, spilled. She told Jack everything. About how long and boring it was, waiting. How it already seemed like she'd waited ten years _twice_. How she hadn't even been at sea _once_ since Will had left. How she hated the island and everyone on it for looking down on her because she was a former pirate. Mostly, how she missed her old life and her old friends.

"So, you're glad I came, then?" Jack asked, interrupting her rant. Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, replying, "Yes. Yes, I am." The rest of the hour was spent catching up. Jack told her of how he had lost the _Pearl_ once again to Barbossa after he'd seen her last. He told her about how he'd searched for the _Fountain of Youth_, only to discover in the end that it was only a legend, untrue, as probably most legends are. He told her that the Brethren Court still hadn't elected a new pirate king because everyone only voted for himself in the last attempted election.

When Elizabeth knew it was time to leave, she smiled at Jack and asked, "Will you release me now please, Captain Sparrow?" He took the key out of his pocket and shrugged, saying, "Don't see why I should. When you shackled _me_, you didn't let me go. But, I guess I have a kinder heart than you."  
"Thank you."

After Elizabeth was released, Jack took her out on deck. She turned to him and said, "Well, Jack, that was the worst date I've ever had... but, it was absolutely wonderful." He cocked his head and asked, "Does that sentence really make any sense at all, love?"  
"Yes, it does."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Goodbye, Jack."

Elizabeth started to walk down the gangplank, when she heard Jack say behind her, "I'll be back in six months. We're going to search for the _City of Gold_. If you'd like, you could join us." Her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "The _City of Gold_?!"  
He chuckled. "Aye. Would you like to come along?"

Running up the deck and embracing Jack, Elizabeth let out a cry of excitement and declared, "Yes! Yes, I'll go! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Unintentionally, she cupped the sides of his face and kissed him on the mouth. When she pulled away, she blushed and stepped back. Jack licked his lips and nodded, simply stating, "Good. I'll see you in six months then."

Bewildered, Elizabeth turned and walked back in the direction of her home... at least she _thought_ it was that way...


End file.
